Certains soirs où se couvre le ciel de sang
by Na.Shao
Summary: Sang caillé, sang oxydé, sang au goût mortifère, sang bouillonnant d'un éclat de vie ; il recouvre différents aspects et textures, et seul le temps en parlera convenablement. Trois temps de la vie de Remus Lupin, au rythme du soir et de ses teintes.
1. Les racines disparues

**Blabla inutile:** je poste finalement ici une fanfiction écrite dans l'optique d'un défi d'écriture, lancé sur un forum Harry Potter que je fréquente depuis très longtemps : l'objectif était d'écrire 20,000 mots en 20 jours (du 22 février au 14 mars). L'idée était d'écrire environ 1k par jour ; chose étant, j'ai largement dépassé le quota avant la fin des 20 jours (j'ai écrit plus de 50k), ce qui m'a énormément surprise car j'ai longtemps fait un blocage psychologique quant à ma capacité à écrire en chapitres... et, surtout, à écrire plus de 1000 mots d'un coup.

Ce défi m'a beaucoup aidée et m'a permis de dépasser mes limites. J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire qui, comme toujours, explore mon personnage favori (je crois que depuis le temps, la plupart d'entre vous l'avait compris...)

Chaque jour, nous avions un mini-défi proposé à relever ; je n'ai pas pu tous les intégrer dans mes chapitres mais je mentionnerai ceux que j'ai pu faire!

Le défi du jour 1 était de faire manger une dragée de Bertie Crochue à l'un de nos personnages.

Le titre de la fanfiction vient du livre _L'Eté,_ d'Albert Camus.

Bref, tout ça pour dire : bonne lecture!

* * *

Presque rien. Des signes peut-être; mais presque rien, au final. Juste la cendre, le goût du vide, le goût amer du départ inattendu.

Remus lance un dernier regard en arrière, et ses yeux capturent pour toujours la mémoire de cet instant-précis. Le feu s'est éteint depuis longtemps ; dans son sillage ne restent que des lambeaux informes d'une petite maison : les traces de vie attestant d'une quelconque présence humaine ont disparues, parties en fumée. Dans la clarté du ciel, il sent un grand froid monter en lui. L'hiver arrive, ses pas embourbés d'un soleil tremblant qui peine à se montrer, et les soirs tristes accompagnent les étoiles nocturnes qui éclatent dans l'éther.

Godric's Hollow dort paisiblement alors que le pire est arrivé, alors que les piliers sont tombés un par un sous les éclats verdâtres d'un sortilège innommable.

31 Octobre 1981. La brise est légère et les branches craquent, vacillent, embrassent le froid qui ronge de longs sillons dans la peau pâle de Remus.

31 Octobre 1981. L'espoir s'est évaporé. La haine roule entre ses veines alors que la pluie le gifle avec la force d'une tempête.

31 Octobre 1981. Lily et James Potter ne sont plus que des souvenirs gelés dans le temps, fragiles, dont la flamme chancelle et finira probablement par mourir.

* * *

Ses yeux glissent le long de la vitre de son petit appartement, et le bruit sourd de la ville ne l'atteint même pas.

Sirius, Sirius... le nom sonne étrangement dans ses oreilles, sur le bout de ses lèvres, au fond de sa poitrine. Le sang irrigue les organes vitaux, mais rencontre des épines de glace sur son passage, au creux de ce cœur meurtri ; l'aurore du soir se dessine dans ses yeux, et le monde semble s'écrouler en morceaux. Comment, comment, comment son meilleur ami a-t-il pu? Comment l'irréparable s'est-il produit, comment l'horreur a-t-elle pris racine dans ce sol pourtant nourri par les meilleures intentions?

Le froid lèche ses doigts et il force sa mémoire à ne pas flancher. L'écho de cet appartement vide, voué au néant, creuse une tempête au sein de son corps, et ses larmes restent des gouttes de givre au cœur de ses yeux.

_Rappelle-toi l'odeur de mort et les gerçures creusées dans ta peau_

_Rappelle-toi leurs corps froids comme la pierre; la nausée qui a bercé ta trachée_

L'orage grogne encore davantage et ensevelit Londres sous les lourds sanglots d'un silence mortifère.

* * *

Les jours passent dans l'ombre de la mort. L'odeur du sang, métallique, lui colle à la peau. Les nuits se rencontrent, insomnies à l'appui ; Minerva lui lance des regards ternes lorsqu'elle distingue l'agonie qui l'habite sous des extérieurs plus placides.

Il ne sait pas s'il doit accepter le déluge tel quel ou apprendre à apprivoiser la douleur qui lui monte à la tête, peu à peu, jour après jour ; il ne sait pas s'il doit pardonner à l'Ordre de l'avoir pris pour un traître. N'était-ce pas la chose la plus logique, la plus normale? Lui, ce loup-garou sans conscience et lâche qui se cachait toujours dans l'ombre des Maraudeurs, un traître : peut-il vraiment blâmer l'opinion générale de cette pensée on ne peut plus pertinente?

A quoi bon, de toute façon, puisque les Maraudeurs ne sont plus ; il en est l'unique survivant. Sirius... Sirius n'est plus qu'une fleur obscure, fanée, une étoile morte dans un ciel gris.

Un sanglot agrippe sa gorge mais il le ravale aussitôt lorsque Maugrey lève son regard vers lui et lui lance un sourire cassé, mais honnête.

* * *

La douleur n'est pas une chose honnête. Elle le tue. L'enfer sur terre, devrait-il dire, c'est presque cela. Comment s'y faire quand les choses sont si compliquées, illogiques, sans sens certain? Il aimerait oublier l'affliction qui le prend à la gorge quand il se réveille, tout comme les pensées cristallisées qui peuplent son esprit. La lumière s'abaisse, le rideau tombe, et son masque n'est plus qu'un bout de toile froissée, sans sens, sans logique.

Illogique.

2 Novembre 1981. Le tourment creuse une place de choix dans son cœur. Les photographies prennent la place de la mémoire immédiate.

2 Novembre 1981. Le temps est si lent, les jours n'ont plus d'heure ; le vide est dérangeant.

2 Novembre 1981. Sirius Black l'a trahi.

* * *

L'Ordre du Phénix, amputé de plusieurs de ses membres, semble buter sur un obstacle inconnu. Voldemort a disparu, affaibli, et les bruits courent qu'il est revenu à la poussière, mais Remus préfère ne pas espérer. Il aimerait pouvoir s'intéresser aux dernières nouvelles, mais les mêmes fantômes peuplent ses pensées depuis plusieurs jours.

Les Maraudeurs ne sont plus, et ne seront plus jamais.

* * *

Dumbledore l'observe du coin de l'œil, patiemment, mais ses mains trahissent un certain agacement.

– Vous devriez vous reposer, Remus, lui murmure-t-il doucement. Voldemort s'est volatilisé. On ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment.

Remus brosse les murs du regard ; il ne regarde directement les gens que très peu, ces temps-ci ; il déteste voir ce qu'il trouve, en général, dans les yeux des personnes lui faisant face.

– Et Harry? demande-t-il faiblement alors que ses doigts agrippent un des plis de sa veste usée et raccommodée de multiples fois. Un sentiment soudain de culpabilité le saisit : à trop penser au reste, il en a complètement oublié Harry. Son cœur se serre un peu plus.

– Hagrid l'a emmené chez Pétunia. Il y sera en sécurité.

– Lily m'a toujours dit que l'entente était plutôt... froide, entre elle et sa sœur. Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne décision?

Dumbledore relève un sourcil. Dehors, le ciel a la couleur de la poussière et les ombres du soir s'accroissent.

– Harry sera protégé par le sang de sa mère. C'est la meilleure protection possible, Remus. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

Attendre. Encore et toujours. Attendre quoi? Que le givre finisse par le tuer de désespoir?

Remus hoche la tête, acquiesçant simplement.

5 Novembre 1981. Il se sent si faible que cela en devient ridicule.

5 Novembre 1981. La solitude caresse ses épaules avec la douceur d'une vieille amie.

5 Novembre 1981. Ses meilleurs amis n'ont plus que la consistance de ses pensées les plus intimes.

* * *

Il comprend mieux la distance imposée par Sirius lors de ces derniers mois. Douloureuse, douloureuse distance faite de marbre et de silences, de non-dits et de cris hurlés au vent, dans la pénombre des après-midis d'automne alors que les feuilles crissaient sous leurs pas lourds, glissant sur les couches de givre blanc de ces journées vouées à la lutte.

Sirius l'a fait passer pour un traître alors qu'il portait lui-même cette qualification le long de ses veines. Sirius, Sirius, ce brave Sirius aux yeux d'hiver et aux cheveux empruntés aux ténèbres, un traître, un traître, _un traître._

Le mot ne colle pas à sa personnalité, et pourtant.

Penser connaître, et connaître _véritablement_ quelqu'un, voilà deux choses bien différentes.

* * *

Le froid lui rentre dans les veines comme une injection; comme un discours entêtant et sans rythme. Une peur acide, indélicate lui perce le ventre : le loup est en train de se réveiller, et il est seul pour y faire face.

* * *

Des perles de sang coulent le long de ses joues. Remus les éponge lentement à l'aide d'un morceau de tissu, et le reflet qu'il saisit au passage, dans le miroir, le dégoûte.

La violence se retourne toujours contre lui, inévitablement ; il sent un rire rauque monter dans sa gorge, mais le son meurt sur ses lèvres, incapable de passer la barrière de l'audible.

De façon constante, ces dernières semaines, il cherche une voie dans les décombres d'une vie fragile, dont les restes ont été jetés au vent. Sans Lily, sans James, sans Sirius, sans Peter, Remus avance à travers les vestiges d'un bonheur qu'il n'arrive plus à saisir. Le soleil ne l'accompagne plus ; il l'aveugle et le dépayse, ronge des sillons brûlants sur sa peau presque grise et se garde bien d'éponger les blessures suintantes qui peuplent sa chair.

L'air qui pénètre par la petite fenêtre de la salle de bain est frais et la nausée s'accroche à lui, vieille amie longeant les murs dans l'espoir de surgir de l'ombre au moment opportun. La lune lui fait toujours cet effet ; elle lui donne la sensation d'être constamment traqué, harcelé, défiguré ; et dire qu'il aimait tant les rayons qui se posaient tels des diamants sur son visage, lorsqu'il était enfant.

Il essaie de faire passer le goût amer de la bile avec ce qui traîne sur une de ses étagères ; lorsqu'il saisit une boîte à l'aveuglette, il se rend compte que ce sont les dragées de Bertie Crochue que Sirius avait achetées pour Halloween, « pour égayer un peu les mornes journées de lutte, » avait-il lancé en plaisantant. Remus en prend une à l'aveuglette et se laisse tomber mollement sur le quilt qui recouvre ses draps.

Allongé sur son lit, il autorise le flot d'émotions à surgir ; et la marée monte, impossible à repousser, mouillant les déserts arides d'une pluie longtemps retenue.

23 Novembre 1981. Première transformation seul, sans Sirius, sans James, sans Lily, sans Peter, sans personne.

23 Novembre 1981. Ce soir-là, les nuages perchés dans le ciel ressemblent à de longs filets de sang oxydé, et forcent l'air hors de ses poumons.

23 Novembre 1981. Peter Pettigrow n'est plus qu'un doigt inerte que les Aurors lui ont montré sans grande conviction.


	2. Les courbes sans sourires

**Blabla inutile:** un deuxième chapitre placé sous le signe du angst, hohoho ("pour changer," j'ai envie de dire...)

Le défi du jour 2 était : "Insérez un proverbe moldu en version sorcier." Je vous laisse la surprise de découvrir lequel...

Merci pour les reviews, par ailleurs!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_"Pour comprendre le monde, il faut parfois se détourner ; pour mieux servir les hommes, les tenir un moment à distance. Mais où trouver la solitude nécessaire à la force, la longue respiration où l'esprit se rassemble et le courage se mesure ? "_

Albert Camus, _L'été_

Se lever. Mettre un pied devant l'autre. Esquisser un semblant de mouvement amenant à quelque chose, quelque part, quelqu'un. Affronter l'aube funèbre du matin ; saisir en plein vol la tristesse et la repousser du bout des doigts, une plainte sur le bout des lèvres.

Personne ne pense que l'épreuve la plus dure reste de se lever, d'affronter les jours froids et voués au fléau d'une vie qui ne fait plus sens. Les gens autour de lui se laissent aller à quelques tapes amicales sur le dos, à quelques sourires désolés, et puis leur présence s'évapore sans plus de paroles ou de gestes ; mais Remus ne leur en veut pas. Comment pourrait-il en vouloir au monde de l'abandonner alors que lui-même, dans sa souffrance la plus profonde, dans sa solitude la plus démente, il s'abandonne aux pires pensées qu'un homme puisse livrer à son esprit?

Remus jette un œil distrait par la fenêtre. La neige peint des couches épaisses au sol ; et le monde s'éteint progressivement, morceau par morceau, centimètre carré par centimètre carré. Le silence est une étincelle de lucidité dans ces moments où le crépitement de ses pensées se fait trop intense, son esprit se nourrissant sans relâche de ces angoisses de vide et de néant ; mais le silence met un terme à ses dispositions, et il revient à lui, lucide, le goût du sel sur les lèvres, comme un rappel à la réalité qu'il cherche à éviter par tous les moyens.

Toutefois, il veut comprendre l'horreur. Il veut comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, comment l'absence d'affection s'est creusée entre eux, comment les sourires se sont brisés au profit de larmes dures et amères ; et surtout, comment l'impensable s'est produit sans qu'il ne voit rien arriver.

Il veut tenter d'éclaircir ces morts injustes, cette trahison soudaine, et veut désespérément apaiser cette haine qui gronde en lui, cette douleur qui hurle entre ses côtes, cette détresse sans pareille qui perce sa peau avec la force d'un brasier vivant.

1er Décembre 1981. Les flocons blancs s'amassent au sol avec la douceur du coton.

1er Décembre 1981. Un mois s'est écoulé, et les mêmes questions demeurent ; les mêmes interrogations le taraudent et mettent un terme prématuré à son sommeil fragile.

1er Décembre 1981. Lily n'est plus là pour bander les plaies qu'il s'est lui-même infligées.

* * *

Le soleil ne se montre que plusieurs jours après, dans un grand tourbillon d'éclairs lumineux et sans fin, réfractés par la blancheur crue de la neige jonchant le sol. Le ciel se farde d'un bleu tendre, délavé par la fraicheur hivernale. Londres se réveille lentement et Remus l'observe sans grand intérêt ; ses yeux ont la couleur du thé qui trône sur la table de sa cuisine où de multiples bouts de parchemins dépareillés s'agglutinent les uns sur les autres. C'est étrange de voir les rues bouillonner de monde, de voir tant de personnes se mouvoir; l'odeur de la vie en est presque bouleversante et il aimerait pleurer, mais rien ne vient ; pas pour ces gens-là, mais pour des souvenirs enfouis sous les diverses strates de sa peau, scellés par le chagrin qui entaille sa chair.

* * *

– Je ne suis pas sûre que la cohabitation avec ces Moldus se passe si bien, Albus… Harry… Harry est très différent de leur univers.

– Chacun son métier, les hippogriffes seront bien gardés, déclare Dumbledore alors que son regard caresse la Forêt Interdite du bout des cils. En contrebas, le lac est recouvert d'une fine pellicule de glace qui brille sous l'éclat joyeux du soleil, douceur subite dans cet océan de mélancolie infinie qui semble durer dans un espace-temps qui échappe à toute barrière et à toutes délimitations possibles.

McGonagall fronce légèrement les sourcils mais n'ajoute rien et laisse le directeur à ses énigmatiques formulations ; et ce dernier se tourne à nouveau vers elle, une sympathie tiède peinte sur son visage déjà sillonné de plis et autres rides.

– Les Dursley savent ce qu'ils font, Minerva. Harry n'a pas réellement conscience de ce qu'il se passe, et c'est un heureux malheur, si je puis me permettre.

Sa voix traîne légèrement ; il semble las, fermé, presque résigné par un vague à l'âme nostalgique et trompeur. L'incertitude est si forte en ces temps hors de toute compréhension que personne n'ose s'aventurer à clamer la fin de la guerre ou la disparition totale de Voldemort, bien que de nombreuses rumeurs courent sur la fin de la terreur, et ce, depuis ce jour fatidique d'Octobre. Personne n'ose s'avancer vers la lumière car rien n'assure les arrières de quiconque veut prétendre à un retour à l'ordre ; rien n'est plus incertain que cette situation entre noir et blanc, sans aucune nuance de gris pour combler les vides moulés par des années de lutte acharnée.

Un halo de lumière jaunâtre se glisse dans le grand bureau et effleure les meubles, les divers objets ; Fumseck ferme ses grands yeux noirs et laisse le clair rayon réchauffer son plumage de sang et d'or.

La clarté a quelque chose de suffocant tant elle est attendue, demandée, tant le monde semble s'y raccrocher depuis que les ténèbres ne font plus l'objet d'un monopole complet des heures et des jours ; pourtant, personne n'est assez courageux pour tenter de saisir les grains de poussière qui luisent sous ce grand soleil qui monte à la tête du commun des mortels. Peut-on vraiment blâmer qui que ce soit de cette attitude craintive? Après de si longues années d'angoisse et d'effroi, qui pourrait blâmer le monde sorcier d'être sur ses gardes?

– Peut-être est-ce mieux comme cela, en effet... quelle tragédie. Et dire que Sirius Black se cachait derrière tout cela, tout ce temps ; nous aurions pu éviter le pire, si nous avions su–

–Chose étant, Minerva, nous ne savions pas, répond doucement Dumbledore en traçant des arabesques abstraites sur le bois déjà creusé de son bureau. Tout le monde suspectait Remus, pas Sirius ; les gens savent très bien se cacher sous des airs bienveillants et amicaux, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

La sorcière face à lui acquiesce silencieusement du regard, et les mots s'absentent de ses pensées pendant plusieurs instants ; il n'y a plus que les souvenirs palpables d'une jeunesse souriante, riant aux éclats dans le parc de Poudlard, des élèves ivres de savoir mais si peu attentifs en classe. Des sons lointains -les hurlements déchirants de Lupin qui faisaient tant parler les habitants de Pré-au-Lard, la voix rauque de Black, les prises de parole d'Evans, le ton reposant de Potter, l'anxiété incessante peinte dans le flot de phrases alambiquées de Pettigrow- et des couleurs -le bleu cru des matins d'hiver, les rives violettes du lac lors des grandes pluies, le vert étouffant de l'herbe délicate peuplant la terre fertile, les tons mordorés d'un automne presque trop douceâtre, les lueurs orangées du crépuscule d'été- lui reviennent avec la puissance de milliers d'étoiles parsemées dans l'éther, et son coeur bat péniblement dans sa poitrine. Tant d'injustice et de morts pour la folie d'un homme, sa quête d'une vie ne se limitant plus aux confins d'un temps délimité ; tout ce gâchis humain pour un idéal utopique, tous ces combats menés pour endiguer l'hémorragie sans fin ; et toutes ces trahisons ayant fracturé tant d'hommes et de femmes dans leurs plus profondes convictions.

La haine est un sentiment détestable que Minerva repousse toujours très loin dans les tiroirs transparents de son esprit, mais les brûlures trop longtemps laissées à l'abandon finissent toujours par se raviver lorsque les digues lâchent et déversent leur contenu dans des champs d'apparence si paisibles.

* * *

Peut-être est-ce donc ça, le deuil ; un mouvement incessant de va et vient entre colère, incompréhension et désespoir, comme un bateau perdu en pleine mer et dérivant le long d'un espace sans limites terrestres.

Remus brise un autre verre contre le mur, les joues colorées par un rouge presque rose tant il est pâle, pastel, éphémère. Lui, d'habitude si contenu, si discret, laisse glisser le masque sans y trouver à redire. Ces émotions si longtemps contenues ont la force d'un ouragan au creux de son estomac et la colère submerge la tristesse et le chagrin ; pouvoir briser ces objets, c'est une façon d'affirmer sa prise de position, sa révolte, son besoin de remettre son corps en marche dans le tourbillon des heures qui n'était plus qu'un brouillard condensé depuis des semaines et des jours.

Le sang cogne contre ses tempes, reflet d'une volonté de rugir et d'éveiller un monde terré au fond de lui, dans l'angoisse et le conflit. Il s'agit de ne plus abandonner, d'aller chercher la vérité et de l'exposer au grand jour. Quelque chose cloche, il en est certain— ou peut-être est-ce une forme de démence qui s'approche petit à petit? Une façon de faire face à ce qu'il n'arrive même pas à imaginer dans ses pires cauchemars.

12 Décembre 1981. Sous un ciel chargé de perles charnues et argentées, son combat contre lui-même commence ; et c'est dans cette souffrance qu'il se sent vivant : n'acceptant pas la mort, il choisit dès lors de vivre.

12 Décembre 1981. La lune ruisselle sur ses joues en cascades bleutées, et les cicatrices de sa transformation récente brûlent si fort que des larmes de douleur s'accumulent au coin de ses yeux désertés par la joie.

12 Décembre 1981. Sirius Black lui a enlevé le peu de raison qui habitait encore son esprit.

* * *

La nuit tombe sur la courbe de ses reins, et Sirius observe attentivement le spectacle d'ombres qui s'esquisse face à lui. Remus semble tellement paisible dans l'étreinte précaire du soir, comme s'il revenait à lui dans l'épuisement complet de ces heures où il s'autorise enfin à lâcher prise.

Il a du mal à respirer, mais ce n'est pas l'air humide et tiède, trop tiède qui l'essouffle ; c'est l'idée-même d'avoir un traître à ses côtés qui l'asphyxie.

Remus Lupin. _Un traître._

Quelle étrange combinaison de mots.

Sirius presse la paume de ses mains contre ses yeux habitués à la noirceur de l'instant, et un flot d'émotions contradictoires lui encercle les poumons ; sa respiration se fait de plus en plus lourde et rauque, aussi préfère-t-il se lever pour aller ailleurs ; tout, tout sauf rester dans cette pièce où celui qui a partagé ses pires crises, ses plus sourds moments de souffrance, ses plus grands bonheurs où l'eau froide n'était plus qu'un pâle souvenir en comparaison de la chaleur de ces nuits de printemps, n'est au final qu'un espion déguisé sous des airs timides et torturés.

Le sol carrelé de la cuisine offre un contraste saisissant vis-à-vis de la fournaise de la chambre qu'il vient de quitter. La pièce est baignée de larges rayons violacés qui lui rappellent la mer les jours de pluie, lorsque la grisaille se mêle aux reflets métalliques des rochers qui encerclent les alentours ; le sable prend alors une couleur d'or passé, laiteux, sans éclat.

Remus, un traître. Quelle absurdité. Il aimerait penser que Peter s'est trompé et qu'il a tout imaginé, mais si même Maugrey approuve ce Queudver a vu... il ne peut pas lutter contre ça ; il ne peut pas lutter contre l'évidence-même qu'on lui apporte sur un plateau d'argent.

Il attrape un verre d'eau et laisse la fraicheur du liquide pénétrer les tissus, glisser sur les muscles ; le noir d'encre qui délave les murs cachés dans l'ombre semble être une belle cachette pour les sentiments inopportuns qui s'agitent en lui avec fureur.

Qui est-il et que connaît-il de Remus, au final? Que connaît-il de lui en dehors de ses cicatrices, de la torture mentale et physique qu'il s'impose depuis si longtemps, de ces sourires hésitants, imparfaits, de ces larmes qui ne coulent jamais? Que sont donc devenus ces dix années de vie partagée lorsque le spectre de la trahison est tombé entre les lignes du crépuscule?

Peut-être sait-il tout, justement, et c'est bien en cela que la douleur est encore plus âcre. Sirius sait tout de Remus, mais il n'en sait simplement _pas assez_ pour le comprendre. Peut-être est-il aveuglé par sa volonté de protéger la famille qu'il s'est lui-même choisie, puisque son propre sang n'a jamais voulu de lui ; peut-être prend-il sa mission trop à cœur.

La guerre rend affreusement amer et méfiant ; mais Remus, Remus aux yeux dorés et au rire chaud d'automne, _un traître_ ?

La voix de Lily lui revient en mémoire et il tente tant bien que mal de la faire taire, mais c'est peine perdue ; il l'autorise à venir à lui alors qu'il allume une cigarette et prend une bouffée.

_Le raclement des ongles de Lily sur son pull se fait entendre dans le bloc de silence qui est tombé dans la pièce, quelques minutes auparavant. James lance des regards inquiets à Sirius qui, terne, sans passion, les ignore au profit du pied d'une des chaises qui peuplent l'espace exigu du salon. Dehors, la pluie noie l'asphalte dans une marée d'eau trouble et force les arbres à accueillir des gouttes trop nombreuses à supporter ; les multiples averses n'ont pas cessé depuis le début de la journée._

– _Tu es certain de ce que tu avances? demande la jeune femme d'une voix cassée, des mèches de cheveux roux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Son dos est une ligne droite vertigineuse qui témoigne de sa raideur et de l'anxiété profonde qui étreint sa silhouette._

_Sirius se racle la gorge ; les mots peinent à venir._

– _Confirmé par Peter et Maugrey._

_James prend une grande inspiration, se mord la lèvre inférieure; sa poitrine semble prend feu tant la nouvelle est impossible à croire. Ses lunettes glissent sans cesse sur son nez fin, et Sirius est si nerveux qu'il a juste envie de les saisir et de les briser entre ses doigts. _

– _Lunard? Mais pourquoi? _

– _Crois bien que si je le savais, nous n'en serions pas là, James... répond Sirius, le ton dur et cassant. Peter l'a vu en compagnie de loups-garous, la semaine dernière ; des petits chiens au service de Voldemort qui conversaient joyeusement alors que le pays est à feu et à sang._

_Les paroles calcinent ses parois internes, et il a envie d'hurler. Pas Remus, pas Remus, pas Remus..._

_Mais la réalité lui revient en pleine face._

_Les lèvres de Lily tremblent légèrement, toute son émotion contenue dans les lignes de son visage pâle ; des cernes creusent des ponts sous ses yeux semblables à des prairies gorgées de la clarté du soleil._

– _Je refuse de croire ça. Il était probablement en train de les espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre! On ne peut pas accuser Remus comme ça_–_ bon sang, Sirius, tu t'entends parler?_

– _Parce que tu penses que ça ne m'atteint pas? rétorque Sirius dans un grondement soudain, brisant la tension paisible du salon. Tu crois que je prends du plaisir à l'accuser? J'ai passé une journée abominable à ressasser tout ce que j'ai manqué dans son comportement ; j'ai passé mon temps à me demander comment j'avais pu passer à côté de ça, Lily! _

_Les aiguilles de feu lacèrent sa peau lorsqu'il repense à cette agonie lente et perfide qui se cristallise de plus en plus sous sa peau, qui résonne de plus en plus fort entre ses os. Les mots de Peter s'accrochent aux cavités enflées de son cerveau et une douleur aiguë, blanche et acérée se presse contre ses paupières ; « il complote avec Tu-Sais-Qui… il a vendu son âme au diable, ce pauvre Remus—il n'a plus toutes ses pensées depuis que cette saleté de loup-garou l'a mordu… Mais a-t-il eu toute sa tête ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, de toute façon ? ». _

_Lily se détourne de lui, ses joues soulignées de lignes vermeilles, floues et indistinctes, mais suffisamment présentes pour que Sirius les aperçoive. La jeune femme laisse les deux hommes en plan et, quelques minutes plus tard, des murmures se font entendre ; elle a rejoint Harry, incapable d'en entendre plus sur Remus ; Remus, tendre comme l'horizon du soir lors des hivers froids, calme comme les vagues léchant tranquillement les galets, son confident, plus proche que sa propre famille, que sa propre chair, un traître qui cherche leur mort._

Sirius revient à lui dans un léger sursaut, et le bruissement du vent entre ses cheveux emmêlés le prend par surprise.

Londres dort dans la plénitude la plus totale, baignée d'un calme serein ; la pluie battante des dernières heures a été bien vite oubliée, et les températures n'ont pas perdu de temps pour à nouveau augmenter.

Entre les rainures de sa langue, sa cigarette a un goût de cendre froide. La fumée lui caresse le nez telle une vieille compagne qui se montre toujours quand il le faut, prête à envelopper ses malheurs dans un brouillard épais ; il s'était pourtant dit qu'il arrêterait, une fois Harry mis au monde, mais la pression est trop forte ce soir, et la nicotine l'appelle, lui tend une main réconfortante contre laquelle il ne peut résister : après tout, un peu plus de brume pour noyer les nuages déjà contaminés ne le fait même pas culpabiliser.

20 Août 1981. L'horloge engendre un rythme qui le maintient sain d'esprit, accroché à un son régulier qui ne défaillit pas et continue sa course lente vers un jour nouveau, mais bien plus sombre.

20 Août 1981. Ses veines se contractent douloureusement lorsqu'il serre ses poings et forment des tunnels de sang sur ses bras tatoués de cicatrices et autres bleus ; des jaunes épais, marbrés de violet et noir maquillent sa peau de teintes peu naturelles, mais qui attestent de ses combats.

20 Août 1981. Remus Lupin est un traître.


	3. Sinon la mort s'installe

**Blabla inutile:** encore un peu plus d'angst et de torture pour Remus, pardon! Il est toujours délicat de manier autant d'émotions ; j'espère que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal!

Le défi du jour 3 n'a pas été relevé dans ce chapitre, mais plus tard. Il s'agissait d'insérer une beuglante dans notre chapitre.

Merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur!

Le titre de ce chapitre vient du poème _Dans Varsovie la ville fantastique_ de Paul Eluard.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les regards sont pesants et il se demande bien pourquoi tout le monde le fixe de telle manière. Même Alice et Frank qui sont d'habitude si enjoués ont les yeux voilés et le visage fermé ; et Sirius l'évite consciencieusement depuis qu'ils sont arrivés au quartier général de l'Ordre sous un ciel ruisselant d'étoiles obscures.

L'ambiance est très étrange, les sourires se cachent derrière des parois glacées, et Remus sent une angoisse profonde monter en lui lorsqu'il dénote que c'est probablement son arrivée qui a causé un tel changement d'atmosphère ; mais peut-être lit-il trop dans les craintes et autres blafardes inquiétudes qui sans cesse chantent une litanie écœurante dans les confins de son esprit.

Du coin de l'œil, il attrape l'image instable de Lily, dos à James, qui semble ailleurs, ses longs cheveux orangés contrastant fortement avec son haut noir et se déposant sur ses épaules avec la délicatesse de l'écume mousseuse qui recouvre les rochers d'une barrière éphémère. Lorsqu'elle croise son regard, elle lui lance un petit sourire, mais il sent que quelque chose cloche, que l'effet escompté n'est pas tout à fait là et qu'une note dissidente sonne épouvantablement faux dans un ensemble qui a pourtant toutes les chances de jouer parfaitement la partition générale.

Remus sent ses entrailles se serrer encore davantage, et la tristesse soulève sa cage thoracique en de petits mouvements de va et vient où l'air rentre et ressort si vite que sa vision se trouble l'espace de quelques instants ; des étoiles noires coulent sur la lucarne de ses yeux telles un rideau glissant inexorablement pour occulter la scène aux spectateurs, et il se sent défaillir, pris de frissons qui gèlent son épiderme et le confine à se mouvoir dans de petits tressautements incessants durant la réunion de l'Ordre. Les mots sont d'ailleurs chuchotés plus qu'exclamés et déclarés à vive voix, et les dents grincent et claquent bien plus que d'ordinaire, de même que les mains qui se touchent et se trouvent dans des tourbillons affectueux qui sont d'habitude laissés à la porte. C'est la peur qui s'installe, insidieuse, et elle fait ses premières victimes au sein des membres principaux de l'Ordre du Phénix : en témoigne le comportement de Sirius, la perte de vitalité des Londubat, les lèvres pincées de Lily et l'impossible manie qu'a James de remonter ses lunettes le long de son nez de façon irrégulière et frustrante.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sirius ne l'attend pas pour transplaner et l'absence émotionnelle se matérialise encore davantage de manière physique, longs doigts fins et gelés qui touchent sa nuque comme un souvenir lointain, inaccessible mais ancré en lui.

Il se sent victime de monstres n'existant que dans les peurs impondérables des gens ; il sait très bien ce que l'angoisse peut pousser à faire, ce que l'amour et les passions peuvent faire naître au creux des cœurs fragiles habitant des êtres sensibles à l'absurdité du monde.

Niché dans les draps froissés de leur lit, Remus tente de ne pas frôler le dos qui se dessine dans les interstices de lumière peignant sur les murs blancs des lueurs étincelantes, épousant des reliefs habituellement impossibles à percevoir entre ces vides et ces pleins de peau, mais parfois, le besoin est trop fort ; alors il enlace Sirius, laisse son visage s'enfouir dans son cou et respire l'odeur chaude qu'il connaît par cœur, mieux que l'emplacement de ses cicatrices, mieux que ses pires souvenirs. L'autre homme se raidit mais autorise le geste, ne le rejette pas et c'est bien la première fois depuis plusieurs jours : mince victoire à saisir dont les relents ont un goût doux-amer, mais une victoire quand même dans cet océan incertain. Pendant un long moment, leurs bras se mêlent, peau contre peau, et la trêve se trace, traits d'encre dorée qui s'épaississent comme l'aurore qui point discrètement au loin. Sirius se retourne, prend note des cernes violettes qui brossent des fils longilignes autour des yeux de Remus et presse lentement un baiser inachevé sur le coin de ses lèvres, touche fugace et fragile qui meurt dans l'instant ; la seconde passée, il n'y a plus que les ombres grises, presque transparentes, des plis des draps pour témoigner d'une quelconque présence.

L'abandon a des sonorités très curieuses, il doit l'avouer.

* * *

La lumière nacrée du soir s'étale en pluie fine le long du dos de Sirius et l'image s'ancre au fond de la pupille de Remus avec l'espoir que toute cette tension n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

Cela fait plusieurs jours que Sirius est particulièrement silencieux et qu'il disparaît pour de longues périodes sans prévenir, sans prendre aucune affaire, sans prendre la peine de montrer un quelconque signe d'affection. Quand il lui arrive d'être dans les parages, ses mains sont constamment occupées à quelque chose, tremblant souvent au rythme d'une mélodie menaçante, et il s'intéresse aussi peu que possible à Remus, le délaissant volontiers pour finalement aller il ne sait où, probablement arpenter le lointain en quête d'informations sur les Mangemorts qui courent désespérément les rues en quête de Moldus à assassiner froidement.

Il essaie de ne pas lui en vouloir, de rester confiant et de continuer à aimer de la même façon, avec la même intensité ; mais les jours passent et la tension ne s'abaisse pas le moins du monde, alors il doute, se questionne, tortille le bas déjà fortement élimé de son cardigan : qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter cette antipathie glaciale, ces regards chargés des plus lourds orages, ces rejets constants d'affection?

Un pansement de rouge relie les couches violettes et roses du ciel d'Août à la manière de sutures apparentes. L'air, moite, lui grimpe le long des bras et dépose des baisers légers sur sa peau qui témoigne, de part ses nombreux éclairs d'argent, d'une lutte perpétuelle entre le loup et lui, cet autre et ce moi qui reposent au fond de son corps et qui le hantent d'un chagrin absurde.

Le dégoût a-t-il finalement pris racine entre les nervures qui animent le corps de l'autre homme? Sirius a-t-il finalement cédé à l'opinion quasi générale qui fait de lui un monstre incontrôlable, une bête à éloigner du commun des mortels? L'idée-même lui donne la nausée ; pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il commençait enfin à oublier cette ombre permanente s'abritant constamment dans ses pas, alors qu'il commençait enfin à effacer les traces de cet être qui continue d'exister dans son dos?

Du bout des doigts, il effleure les épaules nues de Sirius et c'est un des rares gestes qu'il s'est autorisé à faire depuis que leur entente s'est brisée pour une raison qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à établir. Le jeune homme se retourne brusquement, alerte, et ses yeux moroses se focalisent sur Remus qui se recule, surpris par la réaction si soudaine de son partenaire. Il déglutit difficilement alors que le bruit du vent qui siffle taille une douleur profonde en lui, et des vagues d'aigreur et de dépit claquent ses joues silencieusement.

Sirius fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien ; il se dirige rapidement vers leur chambre et en ressort quelques minutes plus tard, un pull sur le dos malgré la chaleur s'épanouissant en cette période estivale.

– Je vais chez James et Lily. J'ai besoin de changer d'air, marmonne-t-il de façon à peine audible, repoussant d'une main ses mèches comparables à de sinistres nuages d'un noir profond. Ne me suis pas.

Et aussi sèchement, il disparaît dans un craquement sourd, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière derrière lui dont les particules luisent doucement face au crépuscule qui descend dans l'éther.

Au fond de sa tasse, son thé prend la couleur du sang, hanté par les paillettes tombant du ciel où le soleil laisse progressivement place à une lune encore endormie. Sonné, Remus se laisse basculer en arrière et le plancher craque horriblement fort sous son poids : il est pourtant loin d'être assez épais pour son âge, et l'idée-même lui donne envie de rire, mais la situation actuelle lui fait ravaler la pointe de sarcasme qui s'apprêtait à monter dans sa gorge, remplacée par un malaise diffus qui lui donne envie de pleurer et qui lui coupe le peu de souffle qu'il lui reste encore en réserve. Livide, il reste un long moment dans la même position, à ressasser ces quelques paroles jetées au vent et qui ont rongé une plaie béante dans sa carcasse déjà si fragile, juste au-dessus de son cœur. Le peu d'innocence qu'il avait réussi à regagner grâce aux étreintes sereines des Maraudeurs et de Lily s'évapore rapidement à travers l'air poreux du soir.

Comment en sont-ils arrivés là, à ces espaces sans fenêtres, sans portes, sans lumière où les ténèbres triomphent comme au fond de l'océan ?

* * *

– Tu te rends de la façon dont tu lui parles et de ton comportement?

Lily le fixe d'un regard dur et froid, Harry dans les bras, la lumière crue d'une ampoule accompagnant, au-dessus de leurs têtes, leur conversation.

– _La façon dont je lui parle?_ Mais enfin Lily, il cherche à vous tuer! Je ne supporte plus d'être la même pièce que lui, de le voir aussi faussement misérable alors qu'il... qu'il _complote_ avec Voldemort!

– Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? réplique-t-elle sèchement. Son visage d'ordinaire si jovial a perdu de ses couleurs et le temps qui passe creuse des fossés légers mais visibles entre les lignes délicates de sa peau.

Sirius soupire lourdement ; il sent le regard inquisiteur de son amie sur lui, et il aimerait exploser, sortir de ses gonds mais Harry est là et il ne peut tout simplement pas supporter l'idée de hurler alors que son filleul observe tout ; avec deux yeux innocents, certes, mais deux yeux quand même.

– Pourquoi tu continues cette mascarade? Il est en train de vous trahir, de _nous_ trahir, et tu passes l'éponge aussi facilement? crache Sirius d'une voix infusée de venin. Une haine viscérale circule entre les plis de sa peau distendue, monstre abstrait aux dents aiguisées. Quand il déglutit, il sent de la glace en fusion couler dans sa trachée ; l'émotion se matérialise de façon somatique et cela en est d'autant plus rageant.

Lily ne prend même plus la peine de lui répondre et préfère concentrer son attention sur Harry qui gesticule dans le cercle de ses bras, ses grands yeux verts et mouillés concentrés sur son menton. Le vent bruisse légèrement dans l'enlacement de la lune mais pas des étoiles, lesquelles ont décidé de déserter le ciel d'encre sans plus de paroles ; opaque, le monde semble prisonnier d'un vide où la nature ne donne aucune indication du temps qui passe au fil des distraits nuages filamenteux, cachés derrière un mur d'une obscurité impénétrable. L'horizon rétrécit n'est même plus discernable dans l'idéal nébuleux de cette nuit d'été qui paraît embrasser l'irrépressible torture qui agite son cœur dans des battements erratiques et sournois.

A chaque aube, cette haine, cette férocité intolérable qui ne cesse de l'accompagner depuis ce jour fatidique grimpe le long de ses os, court entre ses cellules, s'enfonce dans les cavités creuses qui peuplent l'intérieur abyssal de son corps. La gorge enflée de désespoir, ses émotions grandissent sans contrôle et il se sent capable du pire pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de pareille façon, pour ne plus avoir à essuyer ces plaies fraîches qui, chaque jour, suintent un peu plus longuement, un plus durement.

Est-ce donc ça, le mouvement de l'amour? Sirius n'est pas sûr que la trahison fasse entièrement partie du processus normal que l'on trouve dans cette adoration mutuelle, aussi repousse-t-il l'idée bien loin, dans les commissures indiscernables de son cerveau dans lesquelles il ne se plonge que pour y trouver les pendants négatifs de sa personnalité ; ce noir aux reflets d'argent qui a ses racines en lui, comme tout homme, comme tout humain dont l'équilibre précaire repose entre le bien et le mal, les larmes et la haine.

Ne fait-on donc pas tous, parfois, des concessions avec nous-mêmes, avec nos convictions pour sauver ce qui nous est cher, ce qui nous garde en vie et qui nous aide à tenir un cap souvent difficile à apercevoir, entre les éclats aveuglants du soleil et les nuées de grisaille tenaces qui habitent la terre? Sans James, Sirius ne sait pas où il serait à l'heure actuelle, et présume que les ténèbres l'auraient déjà probablement rongé afin de le reléguer dans les confins d'une folie familiale partagée par une grande partie de la lignée des Black ; et maintenir James et sa famille en vie est une priorité ferme qu'il ne peut abandonner dans la poussière d'une relation : déjà trois à vies à sauver, et il ne sait pas s'il a le courage et l'envie nécessaire d'en sauver une de plus. Encore faudrait-il savoir si cette âme déjà emplie d'une profonde noirceur est capable de sortir de l'épais brouillard dans laquelle elle s'est enfoncée ; le Remus qu'il a connu est-il encore vivant, sous ses airs extérieurs de traître à son sang et à sa famille de choix?

* * *

L'horreur de la solitude devient un jeu presque absurde pour Remus ; deux nuits déjà où il se retrouve seul, en tête à tête avec son insomnie stupide, avec la sensation d'être comme un mort, de devenir fou de ce silence qui résonne trop âprement, trop cruellement dans le miroir de ces soirées passées de façon singulière.

La douleur est aveugle, perfide, incessante, telle une ébullition écarlate qui fait bouillonner son sang de mille feux qu'il n'arrive même pas à contrôler.

Mais qu'a-t-il donc fait pour mériter pareille peine?

* * *

Un traître est gênant et inutile ; et c'est en ces termes que Sirius doit penser pour mettre la distance nécessaire entre Remus et lui.

Il ne peut nier la plaie béante qui saigne sans cesse au fond de lui, le bout de ses doigts qui s'approchent d'une nécrose certaine à force de se retenir de toucher, de tracer les cicatrices qu'il a tant aimées, les lignes qu'il a tant de fois embrassées.

Il est grand temps de respirer, de remplir ces poumons vides d'un air nouveau et de faire le tri pour protéger, protéger, protéger toujours et sans limite.

Derrière les collines qui délimitent Godric's Hollow, les étoiles dégringolent dans un ciel qui s'avance dans un réveil tardif ; il est temps de noyer les chagrins individuels et de pleurer, au grand air, pour faire taire l'orage sommeillant entre les muscles fatigués qui remplissent ces corps mortels.

27 Août 1981. Les oiseaux entament une mélodie qui guide les sorciers et sorcières ouvrant leurs fenêtres pour laisser entrer le jour nouveau dans leurs veines.

27 Août 1981. James passe une main délicate entre les cheveux en bataille de son fils, une grande tendresse irriguant son geste, et la lumière se réfracte discrètement sur le verre opaque de ses lunettes.

27 Août 1981. Sirius lance un regard incertain vers la fumée orange du matin et prend une grande inspiration, porté par le malheur de la haine et du désarroi.

* * *

Ses yeux noirs sont vides comme un puits sans fond, comme des étoiles éteintes qui ne répondent plus à l'appel lumineux de la lune ; creusés dans leurs orbites, Peter a l'impression de voir des billes rouler sans arrêt défini.

Dire qu'il a causé cette situation ; il essaie difficilement de ravaler la compassion qui se faufile sur ses épaules quand il voit son ami qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

– Je m'excuse de ne pas être venu plus tôt... murmure Peter d'une voix tremblante, sa paupière tressaillant immanquablement comme à son habitude. Je- j'é- j'étais retenu par une mission.

Remus relève son regard vers le petit homme trapu et secoue la tête avant de pincer l'arrête de son nez.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ; merci d'être venu, en tout cas. Je me sens... très seul, depuis que Sirius-

Il n'arrive même pas à finir sa phrase. Egoïstement, Peter le trouve pathétique, mille fois plus pathétique que lui, et, en un sens, il se sent contenté par cette pensée, lui qui s'est toujours retranché derrière ses amis plus forts, plus héroïques, plus censés que lui. La revanche a un goût de lilas sur ses lèvres légèrement entaillées par le mordillement constant de ses canines sur la peau fine, et il s'autorise à s'immerger dans cette vague de contentement.

Son bras fléchit, et soudain Remus s'avance vers lui pour poser sa main écorchée sur son épaule, l'œil embué. Ses bras arborent des veines grises, comme si le sang, malade et atteint jusque dans ses retranchements, avait décidé de ne pas se montrer. Peter a envie de partir, de l'ignorer ; il voudrait ne pas avoir à être témoin de cette vision où les racines amères de cette souffrance s'épanouissent sous yeux, et souhaiterait oublier qu'il a semé un trouble sans fin dans la vie de ceux qui lui ont offert leur soutien, qui lui ont tendu une main généreuse alors qu'il était en proie à une solitude délirante ; mais il n'est pas là pour tergiverser, et il doit réussir cette mission, quel qu'en soit le prix. Les Maraudeurs ne sont plus sa famille ; les Mangemorts le sont, et ils lui donnent une importance que James, Sirius et Remus ne lui ont jamais accordée. Il a abandonné l'idée-même d'avoir des remords ; si quelques pensées saugrenues s'aventurent hors des sentiers battus, il les fait taire immédiatement en repensant aux promesses d'éternité de Voldemort et à la froide baguette de Lucius pressée contre sa nuque.

Il ne sent pas comme un traître, non ; il se sent enfin être et exister dans un monde qui n'a jamais voulu l'accepter dans sa totalité et dans ses extérieurs bruts, impossibles à polir.

Ils parlent un long moment de la situation actuelle, des montagnes érigées si vite et sans aucun prétexte par Sirius, du regard triste de Lily lorsqu'elle le voit, de la nervosité très prononcée de James quand il lui donne une tape amicale dans le dos. Et puis, il y a Harry, Harry et les grandes émeraudes qui mangent son visage, comme deux reflets d'une innocence que Remus n'a, finalement, jamais eue.

31 Août 1981. Le fond de l'air est toujours aussi chaud et déplaisant, peuplé par une moiteur insupportable qui rend le moindre mouvement désagréable.

31 Août 1981. Peter Pettigrow longe les murs le menant à Voldemort et fait son rapport, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

31 Août 1981. La graine a été plantée. Remus Lupin est en train de dépérir.


	4. Car la fin de leur règne arrive

**Blabla inutile:** toujours dans le même élan d'angst et de tristesse infinie, aha. Mais je promets, ça finira par s'arranger... pour quelques temps.

Le défi du jour 4 était d'insérer la phrase "Tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère" dans le chapitre.

Merci pour les reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir!

**GruviaCrazy,** je te réponds ici pour te dire un grand merci pour tous ces compliments qui m'émerveillent! Je suis très heureuse de lire que cette histoire fonctionne bien pour toi et qu'elle en vienne à te bouleverser, c'est juste une immense fierté pour un auteur de lire ça! Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Aux premières heures du jour, des tons tendres de parme et de rose baignent la chambre de doux échos chatoyants ; le quilt traînant au bout du lit ajoute une touche de couleur dépareillée dans l'ensemble, et les rideaux se meuvent tranquillement sous l'effleurement de la brise légère du matin, ces rares moments où l'été autorise le monde à récupérer une once de fraicheur dans la canicule terrible qui assiège les villes.

Le soleil qui monte lentement semble couler sur les toits comme une pâte jaunâtre, s'immisçant entre les tuiles ocres et les nervures de béton et de ciment qui unissent les pierres des bâtiments ensemble.

Le monde est paisible, et Remus se sent mourir autour de ces flaques de soleil qui ne daignent même pas le considérer.

* * *

James laisse son regard s'étaler sur la scène devant lui et reste accoudé un long moment contre le montant de la porte, observant Sirius qui, de dos, contemple depuis le jardin les nuances rougeâtres qui soulignent la blancheur grisonnante des nuages cotonneux, saupoudrés arbitrairement dans un ciel où naitra incessamment sous peu le soleil.

Qui l'eût cru? Au cœur de la guerre jaillissent parfois ces instants de calme pur où tout se stabilise et se gèle dans un souffle ; les minutes ralentissent et la courbe de chaque muscle s'apaise, se détend et l'air parcourt les poumons, peint l'intérieur des organes d'une lumière dorée d'espoir où la profusion de haine et de désespoir disparaît pour n'être plus qu'un vague souvenir cristallisé, en arrière-plan, que l'on peut choisir d'étouffer sous l'impulsion soudaine d'une flamme si forte qu'elle en devient presque douloureuse.

La voix mal assurée, James interpelle son ami qui se retourne abruptement, ce qui n'est pas sans l'étonner ; Sirius a des réactions étranges ces temps-ci, énigmatiques et incohérentes qui s'accumulent dans un coin de son esprit. Lily a vraisemblablement raison : la guerre resserre de plus en plus ses griffes d'acier sur chaque membre de l'Ordre, au point qu'ils en sortent métamorphosés et ce, généralement, pour le pire.

James le rejoint à grandes enjambées, et l'espace d'une respiration partagée, ils se sourient dans la douceur céleste de l'éther.

- Tu me sembles bien préoccupé, Sirius, confie James d'une voix basse qui contraste fortement avec ses habituelles envolées lyriques, lesquelles explosent d'ordinaire dans l'air sous les rires de ses amis ; mais le ton général n'est plus à cette joie absolue et candide qui ne se montre que très peu en ces temps mouvementés.

Un tremblement imperceptible agite la lèvre inférieure de Sirius, mais ce dernier se force à garder un visage composé, même s'il sait parfaitement que James n'est pas dupe ; et ce ne serait que lui manquer de respect de lui faire croire le contraire.

- Quoi de plus normal, avec ce qu'il est en train de se passer? J'ai tellement de mal à savoir où je me situe... ou plutôt, et il prend une grande inspiration qui semble lui demander un effort difficile puisqu'il grimace comme s'il venait de manger quelque chose d'acide, je sais parfaitement où j'en suis, et j'ai peur d'aller de l'avant.

James, le visage fermé, comprend le message implicite qui court le long de ces mots fatidiques. Du fond de ses yeux, il découvre l'inhumaine beauté de ce premier jour de Septembre et un désir soudain le prend, comme lorsque le sommeil brusque le plonge dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans rêves : il voudrait pouvoir capturer ce moment dans une bouteille et le garder gravé en lettres d'or au creux de ses os.

- Alors, c'est fini, pour de bon? demande-t-il d'une voix qu'il souhaiterait détachée, mais l'idée-même est impossible à poursuivre tant il se sent incapable d'imaginer les Maraudeurs amputé d'un membre. Remus, un traître... cette phrase sonne faux, tellement faux, et un goût amer gratte le fond de sa gorge alors que Sirius sort une cigarette de la poche de son pantalon. Un léger nuage de fumée âcre s'élève devant lui, et il se tourne lentement vers James, le petit morceau de papier roulé pendant de ses lèvres gercées malgré le temps chaud : son regard décoloré ressemble à la cendre qui s'accumule progressivement au bout de sa cigarette.

- Rappelle-toi bien qu'il essaie de vous tuer. C'est ce que je me répète pour ravaler mes doutes et les quelques remords qui parfois m'envahissent. J'ai du mal à mettre un point à cette histoire, mais... mais il le faut bien, n'est-ce pas? Sinon, qui le fera ?

Sa respiration se fait plus lourde et un peu de cendre tombe sur le col de son pull, puis dégringole en cascades d'argent le long de son estomac.

- Autant sacrifier rapidement le membre nécrosé plutôt que de risquer une mort lente, ajoute-t-il platement, se gardant autant que possible de l'emprise de ses plus futiles émotions.

Depuis la fenêtre de la chambre de Harry, Lily rassemble les longues mèches safranées qui fondent sur ses épaules et étudie sans bruit la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Elle constate l'absence qui hante Sirius, ses tremblements involontaires qui deviennent de plus en plus évidents lorsque le regard s'habitue aux lignes droites de son dos, et se demande comment ils en sont arrivés là ; pour la folie d'un homme et de son armée aveugle, le monde court à sa perte et fait de la bienveillance sa victime la plus sévère.

* * *

Les ombres glacées se précipitent le long de ses terminaisons nerveuses ; ses bras, engourdis, peinent à attraper la tasse de thé qu'il fixe du blanc des yeux depuis de longues minutes.

Sirius semble parti pour de bon, évaporé dans l'air fin des journées qui se ressemblent de plus en plus : quelques Moldus massacrés, des sorciers exécutés sommairement, et toujours aucune trace de l'homme dont l'ombre plane au-dessus de sa tête et qui hante ses moindres gestes. Il ne comprend pas le ravin qui s'est forcé entre eux, ne comprend toujours pas la haine qu'il a vue dans ces yeux capables du meilleur comme du pire ; et surtout, il ne comprend pas pourquoi _maintenant_ alors que Lily et James comptent tant sur eux, plus que tout au monde.

La forte odeur des feuilles d'Assam et de Ceylan afflue autour de lui comme pour l'envelopper, et il a la très nette sensation de sentir Sirius autour de lui ; quel homme pathétique il est, à ressasser l'absence sans cesse, à le voir partout, sans exception aucune. Mais que peut-il faire contre ce mélange de sensations qui lui rappelle une présence aimée et désirée depuis si longtemps? Comment oublier ces dix ans passés à rêver au son d'une même cloche, à entreprendre des projets de vie, certes mis entre parenthèses à cause du contexte actuel, mais des projets quand même? Comment penser que, dorénavant, ce ne sont plus des sourires qui le tirent de sa torpeur matinale mais l'absence-même de mouvement auprès de son corps?

Au loin, le vent aux angles coupants dilue le goût salé de cette disparition à laquelle rien ne le préparait.

* * *

_10 Avril 1979. L'eau s'écoule lentement sur la bâche de la tente blanche qui les abrite, et Sirius part dans un grand éclat de rire qui ne manque pas de faire sursauter légèrement l'assemblée d'invités assis autour des tables apprêtées pour la fête. Le fond de l'air, bien qu'un peu frais pour le mois, n'est pourtant pas désagréable ; la joie a retrouvé le chemin des visages légèrement rougis par l'évènement, et probablement aussi à cause de l'alcool servi._

_- A mariage pluvieux... mariage heureux! lance-t-il joyeusement sous le regard amusé de Remus qui laisse une grande gorgée de vin lui brûler la gorge de ses vapeurs délicieuses._

_- J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir toute cette humidité qui gonfle ma robe, plutôt! rétorque Lily d'un air faussement agacé, mais bien vite, un sourire remplace ses sourcils froncés, et James ne peut s'empêcher de rire, ses amis dans son sillage._

_La cérémonie s'est faite en petit comité, et la plupart des personnes présentes sont des membres de l'Ordre qui ont chaleureusement accepté l'invitation ; un mariage n'est pas banal en ces temps où le bonheur est rarement au rendez-vous, bien vite remplacé par l'horreur d'une purge au nom du sang sacré. _

_La fête ne s'éternise pas, mais lorsque la musique s'élève doucement pour se cogner contre le plastique tendu des bâches et le parquet provisoirement installé, l'œil de James se met à briller et il entraîne Lily avec lui, sous les regards légers et ravis des convives._

_Sirius préfère sortir quelques temps dans la clarté évanescente du soir, et Remus le suit, laissant Peter dans une grande discussion avec Marlene McKinnon qui le toise de ses grands yeux pâles._

_Sous la mousse du ciel presque entièrement englouti par l'obscurité opaque de la nuit, leurs mains se touchent comme si elles se redécouvraient après un temps infini passé loin l'une de l'autre, et les sourires se partagent timidement, intimité pâle se gorgeant de la force des premières étoiles éclatant dans le ciel. Un instant et la bouche de Sirius trouve celle de Remus ; l'herbe est grasse et humide sous leurs pieds et leur vie semble juste commencer dans l'étreinte fragile d'un monde précaire._

* * *

La langue sèche, Peter jette un dernier coup d'œil à Sirius.

- Tu es sûr?

- Certain. Ils seront en sécurité si les Mangemorts pensent que c'est moi, la cible principale ; et je me fiche d'être torturé ou tué, si ça les sauve.

Une petite voix lui tend les bras et lui souffle, tout bas, qu'il pourrait rester digne et protéger ses frères et sœurs d'arme, et la caresse s'éternise, tendre cruauté qui bouleverse l'espace d'un instant ses plans...

Et puis, la vague d'honnêteté qui l'a submergé se retire aussi vite que le chant d'un oiseau, et la voix de Voldemort l'étourdit de peur.

Peter Pettigrew est à présent le Gardien du secret de James et Lily Potter. Un long frisson de fièvre le parcourt ; combien de temps avant de les livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres?

25 Septembre 1981. Le soleil prend des teintes brunes et l'air, bien qu'encore chaud et chargé des vents humides, commence à embarquer dans son champ des nouvelles notes, mélodie lente où les feuilles amorcent leur longue ascension vers le sol chargé des pluies préfigurant l'automne.

25 Septembre 1981. Dans l'air brûlant de l'après-midi, Peter Pettigrow s'autorise un écart et laisse un temps de répit à James et Lily ; pris par la surprise de vieux fantômes aux mains pâles, il retarde la fin imminente, le souffle court, la culpabilité battant à tout rompre dans ses veines charnues.

25 Septembre 1981. Sirius ne s'installe pas à un endroit précis et préfère parcourir les terres qui s'offrent à lui plutôt que de retourner auprès de Remus ; peut-être pourrait-il découvrir le changement précipité opéré, et si même Dumbledore ne le sait pas, alors autant ne rien risquer. Remus Lupin n'est plus rien pour lui ; juste un souvenir terne mêlé de fumée et de déception.

* * *

Le mois de Septembre meurt dans les bras d'Octobre avec la lassitude des jours d'hiver passés à attendre le retour promis de l'effervescent soleil ; les heures et jours passent, et Remus finit par trouver un certain rythme dans cette tragédie ; l'ombre collée à son dos qui l'accompagne comme une amie chaque matin le suit dans la fureur de ses pas durant toutes ses journées, et s'assoit à ses côtés lorsque le matelas s'affaisse sous son poids, le soir venu.

Sirius court certainement le monde pour sauver la vie des autres, scénario le plus probable, mais il semble avoir oublié que, pour se faire, il a brisé une vie à laquelle il semblait pourtant tenir. Mais, au final, que vaut-il dans cet océan où sa voix se perd sans fin entre les vagues liquoreuses?

Le cou douloureux d'avoir été si tendu toute la journée, il se laisse glisser entre le cercle épais de ses draps où tout son devient sourd et où la peine est laissée à l'abandon, sauvage comme les fleurs au cœur battant de pollen et dont les pétales dégoulinent de couleurs fortes et vives. Ses doigts couvrent la surface plane de son estomac et il sent les os racler contre la peau rognée de ses membres ; triste réalité que sa maigreur de plus en plus morbide, mais, étrangement, c'est cette souffrance d'être constamment au bord du gouffre qui l'aide à survivre ; à la frontière de l'évanouissement certain, il marche sur un fil aveugle, tel un équilibriste, et gravit des marches pourtant jugées inaccessibles à la vue de son état. Mince accomplissement, certes, mais un accomplissement tout de même alors que son corps n'est plus que l'ombre d'une terre aride et stérile, confinée à mourir à petit feu.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là?

Sa voix est si dure qu'il ne la reconnaît même pas. A-t-il tant changé en un mois seulement? Le tourment a un goût fade sur ses lèvres et il ne saurait expliquer la douleur sourde qui perturbe ses entrailles quand il regarde Remus, ses récentes cicatrices cachées par la courbe bouclée de la pointe de ses cheveux. Il sait qu'elles sont fraîches ; il connaît par cœur les signes, les caractéristiques particulières de ces blessures auto-infligées. Elles barrent son visage de longues traînées argentées et certaines plaies saignent encore puisque des croûtes parsèment discrètement ses bras et son visage, et, il le sait, des parties cachées de son corps.

Alice lui lance un regard irrité, presque blessé, et Sirius reste confus, surpris par une telle réaction.

- Laisse-le donc en paix ; ça ne te suffit pas de l'avoir laissé en plan comme tu l'as fait?

Les mots piquent bien plus que Sirius ne voudrait, réveillant le petit monde meurtrier et infâme qui sommeille en lui. Du coin de l'œil, il remarque que Lily pose une main sur la joue de Remus, et la vision lui glace le sang : pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine-t-il à lui passer l'éponge, à le prendre pour cet être torturé alors qu'il se joue de tous avec la plus délectable des joies morbides qui puisse exister sur terre? Personne ne semble voir et comprendre que cet homme, cette bête sans nom sera la fin de ces secrets si bien gardés, de ces instants de paix qu'ils souhaiteraient tous voir éclore et s'épanouir de façon universelle.

- Il est en train de nous tuer à petit feu, Alice, tu devrais t'en être aperçue! Ne me dis pas que je dois faire ton travail à ta place? gronde Sirius avec une colère et une amertume qu'il ne se connaît pas ; il se déteste immédiatement lorsqu'il voit les yeux d'Alice s'agrandir, puis ses traits se contracter âprement sous l'insulte prononcée.

- Amuse-toi bien à douter de tes alliés, Sirius, je ne voudrais pas te gâcher le plaisir, répond-elle cyniquement avant de lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre Frank et Maugrey, assis un peu plus loin dans la grande salle qui sert de lieu de réunion pour l'Ordre.

Lorsqu'il reporte son regard vers Lily, il se rend compte qu'elle a disparu et que Remus le jauge de ses yeux moroses où les reflets de la lune mortifère dansent encore, agars et ivres de cette lutte incessante. Incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps, Sirius s'avance rapidement vers lui et le coince contre le mur ; sous ses mains, les muscles de Remus sont tendres et il s'en veut de rechercher le contact pour combler cette absente crève-cœur qui le taraude ; il s'en veut d'apprécier la peau pliante qu'il a entre les doigts lorsqu'il saisit son poignet où il se sent le sang brûler et bouillonner.

- Tu devrais avoir _honte_ d'être ici, lui murmure Sirius, les dents serrées. Il tente tant bien que mal de refouler cette profonde envie qu'il a d'embrasser Remus, honteux de l'apparition d'un tel désir alors qu'il s'est juré de tuer ces sentiments à la racine.

L'autre homme le scrute, impossible à lire, mais bientôt ses canines s'enfoncent dans la peau claire de ses lèvres et brise la barrière fine et rose ; le sang abonde en minuscules flaques dont des gouttes glissent lentement le long des sentiers rebondis.

Ils sont si près l'un de l'autre que Sirius peut apercevoir la profondeur des nouvelles blessures, peut voir la constellation de bleus qui hantent la chair pâle et amaigrie de Remus, les traces de morsures dans la peau tirée de ses mains : l'odeur du sang est presque palpable et il a envie de vomir.

Remus tente de se libérer de la poigne de fer de celui qui a si longtemps partagé sa vie et finit par repousser les doigts qui encerclaient son poignet, quelques minutes auparavant. Par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius, il attrape le regard terrifié de Peter qui, bouche-bée, l'observe sans rien faire, les mains tremblantes. James finit par relier les quelques mètres qui le séparent de ses deux amis et pose une main acerbe sur l'épaule de Sirius, serrant plus fort que nécessaire.

- Ça suffit. Laisse-le tranquille.

Les rares couleurs habitant encore le visage de Remus disparaissent, drainées rapidement sous l'effet de cette altercation qui lui laisse le souffle coupé.

Pourquoi Sirius s'acharne-t-il à l'accuser sans fondement? Et l'accuser de quoi, exactement?

_Tu devrais avoir honte d'être ici._

Honte de quoi? Les murmures emplissent sa tête et il se sent défaillir, incapable d'en entendre plus.

James lui adresse un regard désolé, confus, et, alors que Sirius part en sens opposé, les épaules contractées vers l'intérieur de son corps, il s'avance légèrement, sa grande silhouette peignant une ombre épaisse sur les murs. Au fond de la pièce, il entend vaguement Lily gronder telle une tempête, et les mots sortent comme des flèches lorsqu'elle agrippe la manche de Sirius assez sèchement pour que l'assemblée présente se retourne et observe la scène.

- Tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère! crie-t-elle, elle d'ordinaire si calme et si posée.

- Mais enfin, écoute-moi! Je...

Et le reste de la phrase n'atteint pas les oreilles de Remus puisqu'il se rend compte que James lui parle.

- Tu devrais rentrer, dit-il dans un souffle. Il ne veut pas reconnaître sa défaite face à Sirius, mais force est de constater que la peur l'envahit lui aussi, et Remus n'est plus qu'une connaissance lointaine qu'il évite d'approcher sur les indications qu'on lui a données.

Remus hoche la tête, retroussant les lèvres, et ses joues brûlent d'embarras, d'échec, de dégoût pour lui-même. Sans plus attendre, il transplane et se retrouve à nouveau seul, dans son petit appartement aux murs carrés et aux angles imprécis.

Comment en sont-ils arrivés là?

Il se laisse tomber sur le sol et la nuit finit par l'engloutir dans son ombre protectrice.

* * *

Le jour d'après, Dumbledore le convoque, le visage pâle et grave ; cela ne laisse généralement rien présager de bon, mais Remus ravale sa salive et corrige sa posture pour se montrer droit, et non pas brisé par les récents évènements qui taillent des blessures traumatisantes le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

L'entretien n'est pas très long ; le vieil homme lui assigne simplement une mission au Nord de l'Angleterre pour une durée de quelques semaines, et il accepte sans attendre l'offre proposée. De toute façon, il n'a pas vraiment le choix : personne ne peut décemment refuser une mission donnée en personne par Dumbledore.

Essaie-t-il de l'éloigner de l'Ordre? Le mystère reste entier alors qu'il marche, la tête basse, et que la pluie dégouline de ses pointes sur son visage émacié. L'air du nord lui fera probablement du bien, et ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait encore chez lui.

Octobre est déjà bien avancé et ses bras automnaux se transformeront bientôt en hiver, couvert de son manteau blanc et de ses arbres sans feuilles.

* * *

Une lueur de satisfaction totale luit au fond des orbites creusées de Voldemort et Peter se sent si important qu'il en oublierait presque qu'il vient de se jeter à corps perdu en enfer : il a totalement et irrémédiablement vendu son âme au diable. Il ne se retournera pas. Il ne reviendra pas sur ses choix ; c'est ce que les gens forts font, n'est-ce pas?

31 Octobre 1981. Sirius Black traîne des pieds, une sensation étrange collée dans les battements de son cœur. Est-ce l'ambiance pesante d'Halloween? Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

31 Octobre 1981. Remus Lupin respire l'air froid de la campagne et sort sa baguette, prêt à attaquer le Mangemort qui tient la garde au détour d'une rue.

31 Octobre 1981. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se met en chasse des Potter dont le Gardien du secret a parlé jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.


	5. Ce muet malheur de l'homme

**Blabla inutile:** de retour avec un cinquième chapitre! Pardon du temps que j'ai mis pour mettre à jour, j'étais en plein dans les concours et les examens, et la santé n'est pas au mieux.

Le défi du jour 5 n'a pas été relevé dans ce chapitre mais plus tard (je vous en ferai donc part... plus tard!).

Merci pour les reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir, merci pour votre temps de lecture, ça me touche!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les lèvres blanchies d'angoisse, Sirius pousse du bout de sa baguette la porte entrouverte de la maison des Potter. Godric's Hollow est plongé dans la pénombre et une fumée épaisse continue de suinter de tous les pores de l'habitation, dorénavant juste un tas de débris à la structure précaire ; un coup de vent pourrait presque la briser. Ce mauvais pressentiment qui l'a accompagné toute la journée était donc juste, et ce n'était pas simplement son esprit qui craignait les superstitions stupides d'Halloween... non, le monde a bel et bien emprunté une route couverte de sang en cette soirée brumeuse.

Il croit mourir lui-même lorsque, dans les escaliers menant à l'étage, ses pieds butent inexorablement contre le corps inerte de James, endormi pour toujours dans un sommeil de pierre où la poussière finira par ronger ses os. Il n'arrive plus à faire confiance à ses yeux ; le monde n'est plus qu'un amas de douleur confondue avec une haine viscérale. Peter a fait ça. Peter a tué James, son meilleur ami, son frère, sa famille. Peter lui a enlevé ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde : l'amour infini des autres.

C'est peut-être la vue de Lily, couchée au sol, qui lui soulève encore plus le cœur ; il est incapable d'arrêter le flot d'émotions qui engorgent les parois de ses poumons, et l'air lui manque si fort qu'il se sent étourdi. Des larmes de rage coulent sur les joues de Sirius lorsqu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il a sacrifié ; tout ça pour ça. Tout ce gâchis, toute cette douleur infernale à la source intarissable ; _tout ça pour ça_, pour finalement se rendre compte que Remus est innocent et que c'est Peter, cette _vermine_ de Peter qui les espionnait pour le compte de Voldemort.

Lily et James sont si froids sous ses doigts que ses larmes redoublent et il ne sait plus vraiment combien de temps passe ; à ses pleurs s'ajoutent ceux de Harry qui, confiné dans son lit à barreaux, a probablement vécu l'expérience la plus traumatisante de sa vie.

Sirius finit par se relever et il titube jusqu'à son filleul, l'attrape par la taille et le serre contre lui ; c'est la seule chose qui lui permet de rester un minimum ancré dans la réalité au vue des circonstances actuelles.

De longs ruisseaux s'épaississent sur sa peau et le goût salé de ses larmes ne cesse d'arriver aux coins de ses lèvres, telle une source dont jaillit constamment l'eau.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste assis par terre, seul, Harry contre lui ; probablement un long moment, peut-être trop longtemps, mais il n'a même pas envie de compter les minutes et les heures qui s'égrainent. Lily et James sont morts. Il a perdu Remus. Il a tout perdu, sans exception, et il se sent enlevé à lui-même. Immobile et tendu, sans force apparente, le monde se dérobe sous son poids. Comment vivre lorsque le désespoir envahit tout, grignote tout de ses dents acérées? Comment mettre un pied devant l'autre quand le pavé gras glisse sous ses semelles?

C'est peut-être cette douleur imprécise, sans forme et sans possibilité d'être touchée qui nous maintient parfois en vie ; comme l'air qui rentre à nouveau dans les poumons bleus privés d'oxygène, ou comme le soleil grandissant dans les prairies dévastées par les mois d'hiver ; peut-être est-ce ça, vivre, vivre malgré les pertes et les destructions dangereuses, les déserts éloignés et l'eau qui fuit les petits sacs que deviennent nos yeux lorsqu'un gouffre sans fin semble être la seule issue possible.

Dans les battements secs de la mort, une souffrance sourde finit par l'irriguer tout entier ; et le reste de cette soirée innommable passe dans un flou complet.

Hagrid, envoyé par Dumbledore, arrive à ses côtés et son ombre géante enveloppe Sirius de façon réconfortante. Harry a l'air d'être minuscule face à cette grande tache noire qui peint les murs de ténèbres, et le géant ne peut s'empêcher de laisser de grosses gouttes perler de ses yeux immenses quand il comprend l'étendue de l'horreur s'étant déroulée entre ces murs d'apparence si lisses.

31 Octobre : quel jour bien choisi. La fête des morts, des disparus ; amère fin que le tombeau qui les accompagne dans un dernier voyage, irréversible et dont les fleurs abondent sur les bas-côtés ; et la peine gravée dans le marbre offert par les vivants résonne d'un écho mélancolique et embrasse le silence meurtri de ceux qui vivent encore.

Laisser Harry derrière lui s'avère bien plus ardu qu'il ne pensait ; c'est le dernier souvenir palpable qu'il a de ses meilleurs amis, et en tant que parrain, il aimerait pouvoir exercer son rôle, comme convenu, mais Dumbledore en a décidé autrement, et Sirius préfère ne pas discuter avec lui, malgré le chagrin qui décharne sa peau et brûle les couches d'épiderme en libre accès.

Armé d'un deuil des plus acides, il se met en chasse de Peter Pettigrow, le visage détrempé de larmes et la gorge saturée de sanglots.

* * *

Sous ses doigts, le cou de Peter semble minuscule, perdu dans des plis de peau qui se mêlent et s'emmêlent.

- Espèce de _misérable_ petit parasite, grogne Sirius d'un air menaçant, son autre main occupée à pointer sa baguette sur le petit homme recroquevillé contre le mur. Tu nous as trahis tout ce temps!

Un rire aigu monte dans l'ombre et les épaules de Peter s'agitent nerveusement contre la pierre poussiéreuse du mur contre lequel il est maintenu, ses yeux noirs et infimes brillant dans le noir d'encre.

- A quoi bon défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres? On ne peut rien comprendre lui!

Sirius sent une vague de haine froide grimper le long de ses mains ; il resserre sa poigne d'acier sur le cou de Peter qui se met à tousser et à éructer.

- Plutôt mourir que de le rejoindre! Nous t'avions tout donné, Peter, ça ne suffisait donc pas?

Un temps, un silence, un battement de cœur et le vent s'immisce entre eux comme un invité sans gêne.

- Evidemment que non, non, ça n'aurait jamais suffi... sale vermine, toujours attirée par plus fort que soi, hein?

- Tu ne sais même pas—même pas ce qu'il m'a offert, Sirius… bégaie rapidement Peter alors qu'il se tortille sans arrêt pour une raison que Sirius ignore ; probablement l'angoisse d'être exécuté, pense-t-il.

- Ce qu'il t'a _offert_? Laisse-moi rire!

Sa voix est aussi coupante que du verre et il enfonce sa baguette dans le cou de son ancien ami, prêt à percer et enjamber la barrière du sang pour venger le malheur qui s'est abattu sur le monde sorcier ; ce désespoir sans nom qui ronge Sirius de façon si vivace que son corps n'est plus qu'un champ de bataille voué à l'anéantissement total.

Des nuages noirs commencent à arriver du fond du ciel, et soudain, Peter se met à hurler :

- SIRIUS BLACK EST UN TRAITRE! IL A TUE JAMES ET LILY POTTER! A L'AIDE!

Sirius, les yeux écarquillés, a à peine le temps de lâcher Peter et de se reculer qu'une explosion impressionnante prend place ; le son ricoche sur les murs de cette rue étroite et des cris s'élèvent rapidement à travers la fumée épaisse qui monte autour de lui. L'odeur métallique du sang finit par affluer à ses narines et, avec horreur, il aperçoit les pierres et l'asphalte tachées de rouge, embourbées de liquide chaud et sombre ruisselant entre les nervures des pavés et les fissures prononcées des enceintes aux alentours. Des corps flasques gisent sur le sol rougi ; l'effroi lui glace les membres et il est incapable de bouger, revoyant sous ses yeux la scène à laquelle il a assisté, à Godric's Hollow.

Peter l'a piégé, une fois de plus, et des craquements retentissent sans attendre autour de Sirius.

Des Aurors.

Son estomac se tord en des masses informes de nœuds, et il sait qu'il est fini.

Son regard accuse un air lointain quand il finit par se faire maîtriser par les Aurors aux longues capes noires, tout espoir de voir la vérité éclater au grand jour évaporée dans un nuage de fumée âcre. Et dire qu'il n'a même pas vu revoir Remus avant que tout cela arrive ; le destin lui en veut vraisemblablement beaucoup.

Au-dessus de sa tête, les éclats blancs des nuages vierges ont disparu pour laisser place à la profondeur des noirs les plus purs qu'il ait pu voir jusqu'à ce jour ; et le sang cogne contre ses tempes, telle une flamme ardente refusant de mourir.

* * *

Revenu en urgence à Londres, alerté par un hibou de Dumbledore, Remus sent ses jambes se dérober sous son poids quand le vieil homme lui apprend les nouvelles successives de ces derniers jours.

James et Lily sont morts. Sirius a tué Peter. Sirius est à Azkaban. Sirius était un traître.

Il a beaucoup de mal à procéder ce qu'il entend ; les mots semblent lui couler le long du corps comme si, étanche, il refusait de mêler ses atomes aux nouveaux venus, extérieurs, qui tentent de percer le filtre opaque de sa peau.

Dumbledore a le temps de lui expliquer les évènements de cette nuit fatidique, puis la journée qui a suivi, où Sirius a pourchassé Peter jusqu'à le trouver et l'assassiner froidement en pleine rue, entraînant dans la mort d'une douzaine de Moldus qui circulaient dans cet espace très passant.

Lorsqu'il sort du bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, il passe un long moment à pleurer alors que l'air sec de Novembre frappe sa chair. Le Parc a déjà changé et l'automne a peint de ses doigts délicats des couleurs de terre brûlée et de rouge sur toutes les feuilles ; et dans le sillage du lac, de grandes ombres chaudes se meuvent en laissant l'eau lécher leur contour.

La lumière a déserté leurs corps. Il n'y aura plus jamais de Maraudeurs, de soirées à tenter de faire taire James qui, noyé dans l'alcool, passait un temps infini à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ni les caresses apaisantes de Lily sur sa peau meurtrie après un soir de pleine lune.

Il n'y aura plus jamais Sirius collé contre son dos durant les glaciales nuits d'hiver, ni Peter pour le faire rire après des missions difficiles dont il se serait bien passé.

Il n'y aura plus rien ; juste le goût de la cendre froide contre son palais.

Il faudra simplement trouver le courage nécessaire en lui pour reconstruire une vie un tant soit peu normale ; bancale, mais normale, pour toujours hantée par les fantômes du passé.

* * *

Le deux Novembre, c'est la dernière fois qu'il voit Frank et Alice encore sains d'esprit. Lorsque le troisième jour du mois prend la relève, il entraîne avec lui les restants lucides de ces amis brisés jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme.

Il apprend la nouvelle des lèvres de Minerva qui, le visage sévère, peine à cacher ses yeux embués ; l'angoisse roule et se cache, à perte de vue, entre les lignes qui tracent l'étoffe du temps. En moins de deux jours, quatre membres de l'Ordre sont tombés ; et bien que Frank et Alice soient encore en vie, ils ne seront jamais plus les mêmes et ne pourront plus jamais exercer.

Leurs yeux ne brilleront plus du même éclat ; Alice ne lui sourira plus jamais, et Frank ne passera plus une partie des réunions de l'Ordre à essayer de le faire manger plus que nécessaire.

L'Ordre du Phénix a subi de graves pertes depuis le début de l'année 1981, et il déteste classer les morts sur une échelle ; mais Remus ne peut décemment pas se mentir lorsqu'il se rend compte que ces pertes récentes le touchent bien plus que les autres.

* * *

Comment possiblement pardonner à quelqu'un qui l'a fait passer pour une bête de foire auprès de ses plus proches amis?

Ce n'est même pas la pensée principale de Remus en cette longue soirée de Novembre ; non, son angoisse la plus profonde est bien plus douloureuse : de retour dans cet appartement qu'il avait quitté quelque peu précipitamment il y a trois semaines, il voit les ombres et autres fantômes du passé lui revenir en plein visage, et les affaires de Sirius qui traînent dans ses tiroirs, dans ses armoires et sa présence-même, de part son absence, sont insupportables à regarder droit dans les yeux.

Quelle absurdité ; comment a-t-il pu? Comment a-t-il pu assassiner James et Lily de sang froid? Et comment a-t-il pu l'accuser, lui, alors qu'il lui avait confié ses pires secrets, alors qu'il avait mémorisé ses cicatrices avec exactitude?

Remus arrache presque sa chemise et précipite ses doigts blessés sur la boursouflure renflée et serrée qui trace une longue ligne cuivrée de son nombril à son épaule gauche. De toutes ses cicatrices, c'est probablement la pire des blessures qu'il s'est infligées ; se remémorer les circonstances exactes en est encore plus douloureux. Il serre les dents et continue à palper la peau reconstituée pour se souvenir, pour toujours, que Sirius Black a volé son cœur pour ne jamais le lui rendre.

L'amour des autres est-il donc toujours voué à être une flèche empoisonnée, amère au plus haut degré?

Le chagrin semble le posséder avec une infinie tendresse au point de lui refuser la joie et la douceur de moments calmes. Tragique et funèbre chemin qu'est le sien, à sillonner les routes meurtries d'un stigmate sous lequel il croule et meurt petit à petit.

* * *

Il traine sa chair plus qu'autre chose dans les mois qui suivent ; ses os sont aussi lourds que la peine qui l'accable et ses journées ne ressemblent à rien de très productif. Dumbledore lui demande parfois de réaliser quelques missions pour lui, et la douleur s'évapore l'espace de quelques jours ; puis elle revient, monstre d'imperfection qui coule dans ses veines, et il se sait reparti dans un tourbillon infini, tel un cycle perpétuel qui le renvoie à sa condition futile d'être humain.

Il se rend parfois sur la tombe de James et Lily, espérant ne trouver que l'herbe et de la poussière dans le carré funéraire ; mais il tombe toujours sur la pierre grise et nervurée qu'il déteste tant. Lorsqu'il passe devant leur maison, tas de débris amoncelés comme des roches en équilibre instable, un déchirement lui court le long de l'âme et les sanglots lui viennent sans avoir été invités. Où trouver le courage d'être soi? Il se pose souvent la question lorsqu'il regarde les traces concrètes des vies qu'il a connues et qui ont disparu sans qu'il n'ait pu leur dire adieu ; mais c'est l'idée-même qui réside dans la mort : l'imprévisible, l'irrégulier, l'incompréhensible.

L'être humain est si faillible et inconsistant face à la mort qu'il en rirait presque.

1er Janvier 1982. Une aube nouvelle naît dans le lointain sous une pluie d'étoiles filantes, ruisseaux d'argent diluant des scintillements délicats dans l'éther parfumée d'alcool.

1er Janvier 1982. Remus Lupin laisse les larmes couler silencieusement sur tous les pores de sa peau alors que sa couette l'enferme dans un monde de cauchemars sans fin où Sirius Black revient sans cesse, les yeux creusés dans ses orbites et sa langue claquant contre son palais.

1er Janvier 1982. La solitude devient une alliée de choix dans cette étendue d'eau dont il ne voit plus la fin.

* * *

Même au fond de sa cellule humide, les courants d'air glacial finissent toujours par l'atteindre. Quelque part, il se sent chanceux d'avoir été mis dans une cellule isolée ; il peut penser sans l'ombre d'une autre personne folle à lier dans son sillage, et c'est un avantage certain ; mais il doit avouer qu'il se sent déjà partir dans des méandres absolus bien qu'il ne soit pas là depuis si longtemps. La folie guette à tout instant du jour comme l'odeur salée de la mer entourant l'ilot de béton noir et laqué ; mer enivrante et le retenant prisonnier alors qu'il a tant à faire, qu'il a tant à accomplir et à se faire pardonner.

Remus peuple régulièrement ses rêves, tout comme Lily et James. Parfois, des images de sa dernière confrontation avec Peter lui reviennent et il sent l'amertume bileuse du cauchemar lui remonter dans la gorge, brûlant douloureusement les muqueuses délicates qui habitent sa trachée. Quel sinistre souvenir que celui-là ; il s'en veut tellement d'avoir été manipulé par cet infâme, infâme usurpateur qu'est Pettigrow... ou qu'était, devrait-il dire.

Les Maraudeurs se résument à Remus et lui, mais personne ne viendra le sauver ; pas après les preuves irréfutables qu'ils ont contre lui. Et puis... et puis, comment Remus pourrait-il encore penser à lui alors qu'il lui a brisé le cœur à coups de hache grossière et peu affutée pour faire encore plus durer la souffrance? Quel monstre est-il pour avoir achevé l'espoir naissant qui brûlait si follement entre ses sourires peuplés d'étoiles luisantes?

De temps à autre, il entend un claquement sec, et ce sont les portes qui s'ouvrent et les Détracteurs qui viennent puiser le désespoir à sa source. Sirius en a à revendre, mais une grande lumière l'illumine encore et, grâce à ses bras pétillant d'or et de sang, il ne coule pas dans l'abîme d'une démence irrémédiable.

Il repense à Lily, ses cheveux aussi vifs que les pommes d'automne aux enveloppes rougissantes, à James et sa crinière indomptable ; leurs rires tels des chants perdus dans un cosmos vivace et pour toujours strié d'étincelles attestant d'un mouvement que même la mort ne peut lui enlever ; et Remus, Remus aux histoires cachées dans sa peau de cire et aux yeux d'une humanité plus grande que le cœur-même de la terre.

Il n'y aucun bruit ici, excepté les hurlements qu'il perçoit parfois ou le son écœurant des gardiens sans âme qui le gardent, lui et ses confrères (et qu'il est étrange de parler de ces gens comme des confrères ; il ne se sent absolument pas proche d'eux, de façon évidente).

Pour ne pas perdre la tête, il trouve toujours les ressources en lui pour se transformer en chien, et la douleur est moindre, lueur faible au creux de son cœur, mais lueur tout juste, et pas cette souffrance disproportionnée aux allures de mort imminente. La grâce du diable l'habite et il sent ses veines battre à tout rompre du flot de sang trop important qui afflue sans cesse.

Un jour la vérité éclatera, il le souhaite intensément ; en attendant, il essaie de ne pas mourir, pour lui, pour chaque seconde passée sans Lily, James et Remus.


End file.
